


Some Nights

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Some nights, Joe just visits Marvelous completely naked.
Relationships: Joe Gibken/Captain Marvelous
Kudos: 12





	Some Nights

Some nights, Joe just visits Marvelous on his own accord, loving how his captain welcomes him with a big grin, sprawled out on his king size bed, watching Joe in the doorway as Joe is grinning back right at him, hair open, wearing nothing but his ribbon tied loosely around his neck, drinking in Marvelous's gaze on him as hungry eyes travel along his body, along muscular thighs, abs, strong arms and his neck. 

Only when Marvelous motions for him to come forward, Joe does, but he makes a show out of it, something he has learned from his captain.


End file.
